There is a Mountain
by GluttonousAnorexiaNervosa
Summary: One day Rose gets bored and is left alone in the Tardis. She decides to snoop through the Doctor's old music and finds a piece of hippy magic, and gets into trouble.


Rose sat still, her eyes squeezed shut, teeth clamped down on her bottom lip, arms huddled close to her center of gravity, legs hanging in space. She felt herself spinning, first to the right, then when it slowed down, to the left she would suddenly go. She pulled herself down tighter to her seat, and listened as sound oscillated around her, getting louder then softer. Suddenly she felt herself tilt backwards, and she gasped, eyes flying open as she tried to regain her balance. But too late! She toppled over backwards, falling into space…

…and hitting the Tardis floor grating.

The air was knocked out her when she hit the floor, and she put her hands over her eyes. After a moment she dropped them, and looked straight up at the ceiling spinning slightly and the Doctor's bench leaning at a precarious angle. She registered "Oh, Juanita, oh Juanita, Oh Juanita, I call your name…" playing from somewhere by her feet. She closed her eyes again.

She heard a sound and she whipped her head to the side, seeing a pair of old white chucks attached to legs. Her eyes continued up past legs to a chest to a face that looked a little peeved. She scrambled to her feet then swayed dangerously, her equilibrium not returned as yet. She reached out to the bench for support, but it slipped away and she fell to her knees. She regained her bearings and stood up again, looking him straight in the face. His angry flat expression told her that he was not happy.

"Rose, what are you doing?" The Doctor asked quietly.

"First there is a mountain then there is no mountain, then there is," Donovan sang in his familiar voice.

It was all too much for her. She laughed then clapped a hand over her mouth.

He still was rigid. "What is so funny?"

She wiped tears from her eyes and started in a slightly winded voice. "It's nothing. Just… didn't you ever think that… when you heard this song, that Donovan was sitting in a deskchair and spinning?" she giggled again. "First there is a Timelord then there is no Timelord, then there is…" she chirped and turned around slowly.

He flaired his nostrils. "You… broke… my bench…" he said through clenched teeth.

She stopped and looked at it. "No, I did not. It already leaned like that. Don't you remember? I remember. It always leaned like that. I am sure of it." She looked at him sheepishly, then she pushed the back of it, showing how it definitely rocked and was most assuredly broken. "Well, you can fix that easily, see?" she slammed the back of it into place. It sat like it should have for a second, then suddenly the pins on one side popped and half the back slid to the floor, making her yelp and jump away comically. His eyes never left it.

She walked cautiously towards him, seeing the murder in his eyes. "Uhm, Doctor?"

He raised his arm and pointed to his left. "Just. Go."

"But, Doctor I'm sor-"

"GO!"

"Okay!" she scrambled off in the direction he pointed at, even though it was just in the direction of the cloakroom. He kept glaring at the bench, unblinkingly. After a moment he moved his eyes to the left, then his whole head, making sure he was alone. He sighed and dug out the tools he needed, and put the chair back together.

Afterwards, he placed his hand on the back and made it swivel. "Good as new!" he proclaimed, then looked around, a thought occurring to him. He leaned over the consolel and hit a button, then sat down on the bench, his long legs firmly on the ground. He looked around again, then satisfied, he kicked against the ground, spinning towards the left, as Donovan kept singing.

"The lock upon my garden gate's a snail, that's what it is…"

He tilted his head back and smiled. "I can't believe I didn't ever think of this." He said to himself.

**Author's Note:** What, the Tardis doesn't play music? I think it is more that you have never seen the Tardis play music. Don't be hatin' yo, I just thought of this while I was sitting in my deskchair one day.

**Author's Note on the Author's Note:** "The Doctor Dances." I apparently need to watch that episode again. Pwned.


End file.
